Róbame un beso
by mutemuia
Summary: Hay cosas que una chica como Kyoko nunca diría en voz alta… A menos que… [Drabbles y viñetas sin sucesión cronológica y no relacionados]. Besos y más besos...
1. Róbame un beso

**_NOTA:_** _Just fluff. Sírvase en pequeñas dosis._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Nakamura sensei es la dueña y señora de _Skip Beat_. A mí solo me deja 'jugar' con sus personajes.

* * *

 **RÓBAME UN BESO**

 **En algún momento del futuro…**

 **(Pero no muy lejano…)**

Kyoko mira la noche pasar a través del cristal. Ren la observa con el rabillo del ojo, su perfil débilmente iluminado por las luces de la ciudad. Es la tercera vez que suspira. La tercera. No una ni dos. Tres… Y le mata no saber qué es lo que provoca esos suspiros anhelantes. Porque son anhelantes, oh sí, pero de anhelo y frustración entremezclados. Y eso es algo que reconoce muy bien porque él mismo siente su pecho llenarse así cada vez que se tiene que morder la lengua para no revelar sus sentimientos.

"Ah, ¿qué estará pensando Kyoko?", se pregunta él mientras la carretera se abre ante ellos.

Si él supiera…

 _¿Pero qué es lo que les pasa? ¿Por qué a mí?_

 _¿Que acaso llevo un letrero en la frente que diga 'Róbame un beso'?_

 _Tres veces me han robado un beso. ¡Tres!_

 _Los hombres están mal. Humanos o hadas, da igual… Definitivamente están locos… Sí, tiene que ser eso… Les divierte jugar con la virtud de una doncella pura como yo. Encuentran divertido robarle un beso a una chica tan poca cosa como yo._

 _Y mi pobre corazón, ¿dónde queda?_

 _Justo a mi lado. Ahí está. Conduciendo como si tal cosa. Sin darse cuenta de esta tonta que se muere por él…_

 _¿Por qué no podría él robarme un beso? Eh, ¿por qué no?_

 _Total, si es un playboy…_

 _Ah, Tsuruga-san, ojalá me robaras un beso…_

Cuarto suspiro. ¡Cuarto!

"¡Ya está, decidido!". Las manos de Ren se aprietan en torno al volante mientras toma la resolución de no dejarla bajar del coche hasta enterarse bien de qué demonios es lo que le preocupa tanto a Kyoko.

"De aquí no se va hasta que me lo diga. ¡No señor!".

Cuando el desdichado enamorado sepa lo que está pasando por la cabeza de su amada, lo más seguro es que su cerebro esté a punto del cortocircuito.

Pero eso sí… Kyoko verá satisfecho su deseo.

Una y mil veces..., digo, besos...


	2. Fanservice

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Lamento comunicar que no se han producido cambios sobre la titularidad de _Skip Beat_ …

* * *

 **FANSERVICE**

No era su primera sesión de fanservice… Una actriz de su calibre se debía a sus fans y hasta poco le parecía a ella en retribución a todo el apoyo y afecto que recibía de sus admiradores. Una reunión, un poco de conversación, unas sonrisas y firmar unas cuantas fotos… Nada más…

Solo que esta vez en lugar de ser las ocho o diez personas que se esperaban, había doscientas. No hacía ni una hora que se había enterado de que había sido nominada como mejor actriz para el Óscar (una coproducción entre ambos países, por supuesto) y la noticia parecía haber volado ya por todo Tokyo.

La sala era un caos. Todos hablando a la vez, vociferando sus parabienes y felicitaciones, todos intentando que Kyouko se fijara en ellos. Pero de repente, el mar de gente empezó a moverse y de entre ellos emergió un hombre rubio, alto y despeinado, con una ostentosa camiseta de los Rolling Stones (esa con la lengua fuera) que desviaba la atención de sus profundos ojos verdes. Saltó a la tarima, inclinó el torso sobre la mesa y la besó. A Kyoko. Delante de doscientas personas.

La sala quedó en silencio, estupefacta y fascinada por ese extraño e impetuoso beso.

—Felicidades… —susurró el desconocido sobre sus labios. Y luego le guiñó el ojo.

Los flashes llegaron demasiado tarde. El hombre ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.

Y de nuevo, el caos.

—Kyouko-san, Kyouko-san —preguntaba alguien de la prensa, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de las demás voces—, ¿quién era ese hombre? ¿Lo conoce usted?

Kyoko estaba aún en shock. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza un par de veces para salir del trance y la sorpresa.

—E-Es… Él e-es… —vaciló ella, luchando por no ruborizarse—. Sí, sí le conozco —declaró por fin.

—Pero Kyouko-san —intervino otro periodista—, ¿qué dirá Tsuruga-san cuando se entere de esto? ¿No será un problema para usted?

Ella suspiró, recomponiéndose de la conmoción. Les brindó a las cámaras su sonrisa más dulce y más inocente, la mirada más angelical y candorosa que pudiera existir y declaró con voz dulce como la miel:

—Estoy segura de que mi marido sabrá disculparle, dadas las circunstancias. Después de él, Corn es mi mayor fan. Y la primera persona que creyó en mí…

Las cámaras la adoraban… Y Japón también.

Días más tarde, cuando por fin se pudo entrevistar a Tsuruga-san y se le preguntó si no estaba ni un poquito celoso del hombre que le había robado un beso a su mujer, se cuenta que este rompió a reír. Y entre carcajada y carcajada decía:

—No es la primera vez…

No, no era la primera vez que Corn le robaba un beso…

Y tampoco sería la última…


	3. Pronombres

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no poseo _Skip Beat_. Nakamura sensei, sí.

* * *

 **PRONOMBRES**

A ella las rodillas le fallaron en cuanto sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Él no estaba preparado, en absoluto, para la delicia del sabor a fresas de su lápiz labial.

Ella ahogó un gemido de sorpresa en su boca. Él, uno de victoria.

Él mantuvo el beso, pero también le dio la libertad a ella para romperlo en cualquier momento. Ella no lo hizo.

Ella, abrió sus manos sobre su ancho pecho y se aferró a las solapas de su chaqueta. Él, enredó sus manos en su espalda.

Los dos cerraron los ojos.

Los dos sintieron mil mariposas alzar el vuelo.

Los dos quisieron gritar de dicha.

Pero ninguno quería abrir los ojos. Ni enfrentarse al rechazo, a la ruptura, al adiós…

Sin saber, pobres tontos, que solo tenían que mirar al otro.

Ella suspiró.

Él abrió los ojos.

Él acarició su mejilla.

Ella abrió los ojos.

Ahí. Justo ahí.

Ahí está…

La verdad sin disfrazar pintada en dorado y verde.

Por fin.


	4. Números y ciencia

**_NOTA:_** _OoC (tristemente). Es decir, locura transitoria de quien esto escribe…_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ya sabemos quién tiene qué...

 _Dedicado a_ _ **paolacelestial**_ _, por llevar las cuentas XD_

* * *

 **NÚMEROS Y CIENCIA**

Un beso robado. Eso es lo que era…

Tsuruga Ren —oh, maravilla de maravillas— acababa de robarle un beso.

Decir que se había quedado paralizada de la sorpresa sería inexacto. Sí, porque sus ojos parpadearon, mirando la cara del hombre que acababa de besarla, y que lucía una arrogante sonrisa de triunfo.

Kyoko volvió a parpadear.

Y otra vez más.

De nuevo lo miró a él, que aguardaba en silencio. Como si no acabara de besarla. Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo… A no ser por ese brillo de expectación en sus ojos…

Kyoko, todavía presa de la nube de endorfinas, recuperó parcialmente sus funciones motrices, suspiró y se llevó los dedos a los labios.

Y luego ¡BOOM!, el escandaloso rubor (vasodilatación extrema con riesgo de eritrosis crónica) que intentó ocultar en vano con sus manos.

—Ts-Ts-Tsu-Tsuruga-san… —tartamudeó ella, con las manos aún en las mejillas y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Creo que deberíamos tutearnos… —afirmó él, con cierto aire despreocupado.

—¿Ah? —acertó a responder Kyoko, dejando caer las manos y ladeando la cabeza. Es probable que sus funciones sinápticas aún no estuvieran del todo restablecidas.

—Nuestro nivel de intimidad ha crecido —declaró Ren, con ese tono de senpai que lo sabe todo— y ya no sería correcto seguir tratándonos tan formalmente.

—Pe-Pero Tsu-Tsuruga-sssan… —bueno, la zona del cerebro que controla el habla parecía estar dándole problemas a la muchacha…

—Ah-Ah… —protestó él, moviendo el índice frente a su cara, reconviniéndola como si fuera una niña pequeña—. Ren… Llámame Ren o tendré que darte un cuarto beso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella sin entender nada. Pero solo dos segundos después añadió— ¿¡QUÉÉÉ!? —Ren se palmeó la frente por idiota, mira que descubrirse él solito—. ¡¿Cómo que un cuarto beso!? ¿Y cuándo demonios fue el primero? —definitivamente el sistema cognitivo ya está operativo. A pleno rendimiento, sí. Pero luego Kyoko se puso blanca—. ¿Y el segundo? Porque si este es un tercero, es que necesariamente hubo un segundo… —Kyoko se llevó de nuevo las manos a la cara, escandalizada y con una mirada de pánico. ¿Cómo es eso de un cuarto beso? ¿Cómo es que se ha perdido DOS besos de Tsuruga-san? ¡DOS! ¿Fallos de memoria, quizás? ¿Amnesia psicotraumática por estrés? ¿Sobrecarga sensorial por estímulos externos (entiéndase beso(s))?

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Kyoko-chan… —respondió él, dando un paso al frente y con esa mirada que ella tan bien conocía. Turbia, oscura y llena de promesas…

—Pero Tsur- —y justo en este momento, a mitad de palabra, Kyoko fue abruptamente interrumpida. Él, por supuesto la besó.

Y antes de que terminara el día, Kyoko ya lo llamaba Ren.

Más que nada por dos razones:

Primero: por su propia salud mental, porque ya no sabía dónde terminaba ella y empezaba él.

Segundo: y dada su temperatura corporal, que amenazaba con freírle lo que quedaba de cerebro, para evitar entrar en combustión espontánea.

Aunque los besos dejaron de ser robados, eso sí.

Y ya ninguno se preocupó de llevar la cuenta…


	5. Redención

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** hablen con Nakamura sensei…

* * *

 **REDENCIÓN**

Un deseo a la luna, una noche de verdades, un corazón saltando al vacío.

Una historia de tragedias, de culpas y de monstruos. De lágrimas y soledades.

Una caricia, un susurro de consuelo, la luz en su camino.

Un beso de náufrago en las manos que le salvan. Un beso que es un grito de amor sin palabras.

Un esperado rubor inesperado, un suspiro, un anhelo…

Su secreto escrito en el alma y la mirada.

Su rostro, que se alza esperando un beso.

Dos corazones que por fin se encuentran.


	6. Sobrescritura chocolática (1)

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Nakamura sensei, lo sé…

 _OoC, but who cares?_

* * *

 **SOBRESCRITURA CHOCOLÁTICA (1)**

—El año pasado, este mismo día, a esta misma hora —gruñía entre dientes Kyoko—, el Shoracha me robó mi primer beso…

Ren aguardaba con paciencia, casi sintiendo sobre su piel las frías corrientes de furia de los demonios de Kyoko volando a su alrededor. Yashiro, en parte por huir de ese hielo airado y en parte por darle un tiempo a solas a su personal proyecto de amor, entraba y salía de la oficina en silencio llevándose en cajas los regalos, montones y montones de chocolates y bombones, que nunca iban a ser debidamente apreciados por Tsuruga Ren.

—Mogami-san… —dijo Ren, cuando su paciencia enamorada llegó a su límite y se convirtió en celosa irritación. Kyoko dio un brinquito de pánico al notar su enfado tras su sonrisa de mentira—. Pensé que el año pasado habíamos dejado aclarado este asunto…

—Uh, sí, sí… —se apresuró a contestar ella—. Claro que sí, Tsuruga-san. Mi primer beso pertenece a Corn, cierto —declaró ella, agitando las manos con rapidez—. Pero esto —y Ren pudo sentir de nuevo esas corrientes heladas volar entre ellos—, es un mal recuerdo que no puedo olvidar…

—Ah, bueno… Sabes lo que se dice, ¿no? —Ren adoptó ese tono de senpai, con el dedo índice levantado, como quien da una lección. Kyoko le escuchaba muy atenta, absorbiendo sus enseñanzas—. Para borrar malos recuerdos, hay que sobrescribirlos… Hay que crear unos nuevos que apantallen y anulen a los otros. Que hagan que tu mente solo piense en los nuevos.

—Sí, entiendo… —respondió ella, con un vigoroso asentimiento de cabeza—. Pero ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer yo eso? No es como si yo…

—Mogami-san —dijo Ren, interrumpiéndola—, abre la boca…

—¿Eh?

—Abre la boca… —repitió él.

Y ella, obediente, lo hizo.

El peso leve del bombón en su boca le sorprendió, pero Kyoko se dejó llevar por el sabor, por la textura del chocolate fundiéndose sobre su lengua.

—Ah, de licor, qué rico… —dijo, saboreándolo con fruición.

Y como aquella vez, hace justo un año, la boca inocente fue asaltada. Pero a diferencia de esa ocasión, dos dedos gentiles en el mentón alzaron su rostro. Y ella se dejó ahogar en sus ojos castaños, en el persistente aroma masculino, a salvia, cedro y menta, que le saturaba los sentidos. Kyoko, sin pensar, entreabrió los labios para recibirlo.

El calor de su mano en su cintura, la otra abriéndose sobre su espalda, la dulzura de sus labios… Un gemido de deleite y placer salió de su pecho y fue absorbido por el beso de Ren. Él, entonces, entró en su boca y casi perdió el sentido… La cremosidad del chocolate, el toque ligero del licor, el cálido sabor de Kyoko…, su lengua enredándose en la suya…

Pero el beso se rompe, suavemente, como un adiós, como una caricia de despedida… Y cuando Kyoko abre los ojos, con el rostro arrebolado y la mirada nublada, Ren da dos pasos atrás. Dos pasos que ella siente como un mundo de distancia. Los ojos de él también están velados por algo que ella no reconoce, que no sabe cómo llamar, quizás reflejos de los suyos, quizás otra cosa… Pero todos esos pensamientos salen volando de su cabeza, cuando ve que Ren empieza a masticar el bombón robado…

El mismo que antes había estado _dentro de su boca_ …

—Delicioso… —dice él, con la voz enronquecida y lamiéndose los labios.

Los ojos de ella se abren de miedo, de pánico… El sabor de Ren aún se demora en sus labios, y su cuerpo siente frío lejos de sus brazos, pero tiene miedo, mucho miedo.

 _¿Y si él se da cuenta?_

—Tsu-tsu-tsu… —balbucea ella, temblando como una hoja, repentinamente pálida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, la voz profunda y los ojos aún turbios de deseo—. ¿Cuál vas a recordar más?

Ella se envara, paralizada por la revelación, comprendiendo por fin qué había hecho y por qué lo había hecho.

 _Una lección, solo fue eso. No fue un beso de amor. ¿Cómo iba a serlo?_

 _Un nuevo recuerdo, sí… Uno que anule al anterior…_

 _¿Tanto odia a Shotaro?_

Y en su pecho, un dolor nuevo, como una cuchillada de fuego helado, al que ni siquiera el alivio de no ver su amor descubierto logra apaciguar.

—El tu-tu-tuyo, por supuesto… —responde ella, titubeante, pero recuperando un poco el color en sus mejillas.

—Bien —declara él, cruzando los brazos, porque sus manos le urgen volver a tocarla.

—Pe-pe-pero… —se atreve ella a decir, quizás buscando un motivo distinto al que su razón le da—. A ti no te gusta el chocolate…

 _Me gustas tú._

—Cierto… —confirma él, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos—. Pero me gusta este. Solamente este.

—¿Eh?

—De hecho, no me importaría repetirlo…

Y allí quedó Kyoko, con la cabeza a punto de explotar y un _playboy_ escrito en la punta de la lengua, que por alguna misteriosa razón, no llegó a salir.

 _¿¡Qué fue lo que dijo!?_

 _¿¡Qué demonios quiso decir con eso!?_

Mientras, Ren sonreía todo ufano y satisfecho de sí mismo, como el gato que se comió al canario, huy, mejor dicho, el bombón…

Afuera, en el pasillo, un Yashiro derretido de la emoción cual chocolate al sol caía desmayadito hasta el suelo.

.

* * *

.

 _NOTA: A todos los enamorados de la vida, ¡feliz día de San Valentín!_


	7. Sobrescritura chocolática (2)

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Nakamura sensei, como ya dije antes…

 _OoC, pero da igual XD_

 _¡Día Blanco!_

* * *

 **SOBRESCRITURA CHOCOLÁTICA (2)**

Decir que Kyoko llevaba un mes evitando a Ren es un eufemismo. Huía.

En cuanto oía la voz de Yashiro-san o vislumbraba la alta silueta de Tsuruga-san por los pasillos de LME, corría a esconderse en cualquier sitio que no fuera Love Me, porque estaba segura de que allí sería donde primero la buscarían.

Porque ella sabía bien que la buscaban, sí, sí. Así se lo habían dicho Sawara-san, Moko-san, cada una de las recepcionistas, el chico de cartería, la señora de la limpieza y el mismísimo Sebastián.

Pero hoy, precisamente hoy, catorce de marzo, infausto e infame Día Blanco, la desdichada no tuvo esa suerte, ya que los dioses confabularon en su contra, y al doblar una esquina poco frecuentada se dio de bruces contra ese amplio pecho sobre el que ella había puesto sus indignas manos y sobre el que se había paseado.

Dos neuronas le alcanzaron a Kyoko para advertir la extraña sonrisa del hombre que amaba (y del que se escondía), y que fluctuaba entre la falsa y luminosa (¿por qué estaba enojado?) y esa otra celestial que exterminaba a sus rencores (¿por qué estaba tan feliz?).

—Mogami-san… —dijo él.

 _De hoy no te escapas…_

—Ts-Tsu-Tsuruga-san… —saludó más o menos ella.

 _¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que balbucear como una idiota?_

—Es muy difícil verte estos días…

 _Solo me faltó romper la puerta del Darumaya…_

—Oh, Tsuruga-san —respondió, apartando la vista un tanto avergonzada—, ya sabes, el trabajo…

 _Y el beso. No te olvides de ese beso achocolatado y maravilloso…_

—Verás, sabes bien qué día es hoy, ¿verdad?

Ella agacha la cabeza, mirándose las puntas de los zapatos, y susurra un tristísimo _Síííí_.

—¿A qué esa cara? Ni que fuera a comerte.

 _O quizás sí…_

—Mogami-san —continuó él—, me gustaría haber hablado contigo antes, pero como eso no ha sido posible… —Ren exhaló un suspiro profundo que Kyoko no supo cómo interpretar—. Ten…

Una caja, adornada con un hermoso lazo rojo, apareció en su rango de visión. La tapa era semitransparente y podían verse los bombones en su lecho de brillante papel dorado. Ella alzó la cabeza, a tal velocidad, que Kyoko vio chiribitas, estrellas pequeñitas, danzando frente a sus ojos.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó ella, su voz parecía más un chirrido nervioso que su propia voz. Él asintió sin decir palabra, esperando…—. ¿Me regalas chocolates? —esta vez Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos, sin saber qué más pensar, sin saber qué más decir.

 _Besos de chocolate…_

—Sí… —respondió él, muriéndose por dentro. A la espera…

 _Besos de chocolate…_

—Mu-Muchas gracias, Tsuruga-san —agradeció ella, tomando la caja y abrazándola contra su pecho, para luego realizar un respetuoso arco.

Y ya está. La conversación pareció languidecer y morir sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a hablar de la última vez que se habían visto. De lo que habían hecho, de lo que se habían dicho… De lo que habían sentido al besarse…

 _A ti no te gusta el chocolate…_

 _Me gustas tú._

 _Pero me gusta este. Solamente este._

 _No me importaría repetirlo…_

 _Besos de chocolate…_

Y cuando parecía que ya no les quedaba más que decirse adiós, Ren habló:

—¿Me invitas a uno, Mogami-san?

—¡Por supuesto, Tsuruga-san! —Kyoko abrió la caja con premura, pero tratando de no deshacer el precioso lazo, a la vez que maldecía su escandalosa falta de modales. Le ofrece la caja abierta y él escoge uno y lo toma. Y solo entonces Kyoko repara en lo que él acaba de hacer—. Pe-pero tú no… A ti no te gus-…

Pero Ren no se lo lleva a la boca, no. Por lo menos, no a la suya… Lo pone delante de la boca de la muchacha…

—¿Eh? —dice ella, su mente volando en las implicaciones de ese gesto.

—Te dije hace un mes que quería repetir… —explicó él—. Que solo me gustaba una clase de chocolate…

Ella calla, los rubores adornando su rostro, extendiéndosele hasta la punta de los pies.

—Solo me gusta el chocolate de una única forma… —repitió él, dando un salto de fe y confiando su corazón al destino.

—Ah —exhaló ella, porque más que una respuesta propiamente dicha, fue un suspiro de entendimiento e iluminación.

Y ella lo toma. Sabiendo perfectamente lo que viene después. Sus dedos rozan sus labios al tomarlo y el sabor del chocolate estalla en su boca. Y Kyoko ya no puede pensar en nada más sino en los ojos que la miran, oscurecidos por el ansia de ella. ¡De ella!

Y Kyoko lo acepta. Adelanta el torso y alza el rostro hacia él, esperando. Ren no necesita más para besarla. Porque con ese gesto ella lo acepta también a él y a sus besos. Siendo plenamente consciente de lo que estaban haciendo. Besándose, saboreándose…

En algún momento la caja que tenía en las manos cae al suelo y sus brazos se alzan para rodear su cuello primero y enredarse en su pelo después. Sus suspiros se derraman en la boca del otro mientras sus lenguas danzan esa canción de amor y chocolate que no saben poner en palabras.

Las manos de Ren acunan sus mejillas con firme delicadeza mientras su corazón corre, corre veloz, porque Kyoko se le ofrece por entero, llenándole el alma y la boca con su sabor a refugio y amor.

Y cuando del chocolate ya no queda más que el vago recuerdo, consumido y saboreado por dos almas anhelantes, el beso se va ralentizando, haciéndose más suave, más tierno aún, hasta que con un último roce se separan.

Kyoko se lleva la mano al corazón, el pulso a la carrera, el sabor de Ren impregnado en el alma… Y cuando abrió los ojos, lo vio a él, aún con los ojos cerrados, respirando pesadamente. Finalmente él la miró, con una intensidad que hizo que mil mariposas locas le volaran por dentro.

—Te recojo a las siete —le dijo con la voz enronquecida.

—¿Eh? —preguntó ella.

—Para nuestra cita… —explicó él—. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, y para dejarlo claro de una vez por todas —Ren no apartaba la vista de sus ojos—, no me gusta cualquier chocolate. Solo el tuyo, Kyo-Mogami-san —se corrigió—, solo el tuyo…

 _Chocolate a la Kyoko_ …, le había dicho él en los labios…

Ella asintió, y en sus ojos aún nublados por el beso brilló una chispa de emoción que hizo que Ren se mordiera el labio inferior, incapaz de contenerse.

—Porque eres deliciosa… —dijo él antes de inclinarse y besarla una vez más.

Y esta vez, sin chocolates. Sin pretextos.


	8. Fish and Kiss

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Bueno, ya saben cómo va esto… Nakamura sensei, sí. Pero esta historia es mía.

* * *

 **FISH AND KISS**

—Tsuruga-san, de verdad no entiendo esta obsesión que te ha dado ahora por el pescado... —decía Kyoko, mientras veía a su sempai pelear con un pescado frito, bien muerto desde hace ya tiempo, pero que sin embargo, parecía estar ganando la batalla.

Ni loco iba él a decirle que la próxima vez que fuera al Darumaya y el Taisho le invitase a su _prueba de aptitud_ , no quería hacer el ridículo ni ofenderlo de ninguna de las maneras... Tenía que hacerlo bien, por varias razones, siendo obviamente Kyoko la primera, y la segunda, pero no menos importante, es que no puedes correr el riesgo de ofender a alguien que maneja cuchillos como forma de vida...

Ren resopló, hastiado, cuando (por enésima vez) no supo ni pudo dejar la raspa bien limpia.

—Ah, Tsuruga-san se hace así... —le dijo ella, enseñándole la técnica apropiada desde el otro lado de la mesa. El truco estaba en no picotillar la carne del pescado con los palillos, sino en levantar y despegar porciones completas de carne. Ren la observaba maravillado. Con movimientos diestros, Kyoko iba dejando limpia y perfecta la espina. Él intentó imitarlos, infructuosamente, por supuesto, y se ganó una sonrisilla tierna de parte de ella. Bueno..., eso tampoco estaba tan mal... Si Kyoko sonríe por causa suya, eso siempre es bueno.

Pero justo después, la sonrisa se le borró y fue ella la que dejó salir lentamente el aire de los pulmones, en un suspiro un tanto resignado.

—Tsuruga-san, permíteme corregirte —acercándose y sentándose a su lado, poniendo su mano en la suya, para guiarle con el movimiento adecuado de los palillos—. No lo estás haciendo bien...

Kyoko adelantó el torso, y con sus dedos colocó los suyos y sus palillos de la manera correcta.

Ren fue incapaz de moverse. Incapaz de respirar.

Por su delirante cabeza, pasó la disparatada idea de que, salvando las distancias, esto se parecía a una de esas escenas de película, donde el chico le enseña a la chica cómo utilizar el taco del billar y lo que parece inocente se convierte en extremo 'sugerente'. Bueno, pues lo mismo, pero con palillos japoneses.

Y justito al revés.

Kyoko estaba cerca, muy cerca...

Peligrosamente cerca...

Ren ladeó la cabeza, un movimiento breve, brevísimo, pero que hizo que Kyoko se paralizara y reparara en la extraña posición en que se encontraban.

Ren inspiró. Kyoko se quedó sin aliento.

—Enséñame… —susurró él sobre sus labios, a punto de volverse loco. Él, que se preciaba de mantener el control, estaba haciendo el esfuerzo supremo y doloroso de darle a Kyoko la oportunidad de retirarse, de moverse hacia atrás, y hacer como que esto nunca existió.

Pero Kyoko no se movió.

Ella le miraba, con sus ojos de gacela, velados por sus largas pestañas, mientras sentía su cálido aliento sobre su boca. Quizás esperando, quizás anhelando…

Kyoko suspiró.

Y él no pudo más.

El control se le fue pa'l caraj… Bueno, digamos que Ren perdió el control.

¡Por fin!

Eso sí, años después, en ocasiones especiales, la pareja cenará pescado a la luz de las velas.

Sus amigos siguen sin poder entender qué hay de romántico en cenar pescado frito.

.

* * *

.

 _ **NOTA:** Sobre los intentos previos de Ren, puede leerse en mi perfil **De cómo comer pescado.**_


	9. Amor y catarro

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Nakamura sensei no responde a mis mensajes… Sigue siendo la propietaria legal de _Skip Beat_.

* * *

 **AMOR Y CATARRO**

—¡NOOO! —exclamó Kyoko a pleno pulmón—. ¡NO ME BESES!

Porque es que Tsuruga Ren trataba de besar a su esposa antes de irse al trabajo. De mala gana, hay que decirlo, porque él no quería irse dejándola así, pero ella insistió. Y encima, ahora no deja que le dé un beso. Un beso que le dure todo el día hasta volver a casa, solo pedía eso…

Pero Kyoko se lo negaba… Ella, febril y todo, esquivaba con agilidad cada uno de sus intentos, y el colmo fue cuando se tapó la cara con la almohada. Entonces él suspiró decepcionado.

—¿No puede un hombre besar a su esposa? —preguntó él, volteando los ojos.

—NO, NO PUEDES —respondió ella, con la voz sofocada por la almohada—. No debes besadme, Hisudi Kon.

—Jamás dejaré de besarte, Kyoko… —declaró él, como el que hace un juramento solemne. Y así debió entenderlo también ella, porque se asomó tímidamente tras la almohada—. Ni catarros ni nada me impedirán besarte, Hizuri Kyoko… Hazte a la idea…

—¡Te ponddás malo! —protestó ella.

—Eso no me importa… —dijo él—. Así podré estar más tiempo contigo en la cama…

Kyoko vio ese brillo de emperador en sus ojos y tembló… Si fue por la fiebre o por esa mirada, no sabría decirlo…

—El desffiado no funsiona así, Kon… —dijo ella, con absoluta resignación, rindiéndose a lo inevitable, antes de ser besada. Una, dos, puede que tres veces…

Claro que no funciona así… Tres días después, era Kuon el que yacía en cama entre sudores y calores, que en absoluto eran debidos a actos de amor con su señora esposa, ya recuperada.

Y lo peor, es que Kyoko no le daba ni un besito…


	10. Sabor

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Sin novedades en cuanto a la titularidad legal de _Skip Beat!_.

* * *

 **SABOR**

Un beso que sabe a sal, a palabras que aún no existen. A promesas y suspiros..., a risas y a caricias en la piel...

Un beso que no la quiebra, una respuesta sin preguntas.

Es un sueño soñado sobre su boca, es océanos de tiempo, la eternidad en un solo aliento.

Y entre brumas de oro y de bosque, lagos llenos de estrellas.

Un beso entre lágrimas de alegría, y por fin, tu corazón con el suyo.

Nunca esperaron ladrón ni víctima que el amor les supiera a sal y a gozosa dicha.


	11. Después

**NOTA:** Mucho más allá del nº 258. Cuando Nakamura sensei quiera…

* * *

 **DESPUÉS**

Es casi el último secreto.

Es solo una anécdota tonta, una historia contada solo para comparar _infortunios_ compartidos, para ahuyentar el miedo de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. A Tsuruga Ren también le han robado un beso.

Y Kyoko querría decirle lo que él le dijo tiempo atrás, sobre no dar la oportunidad a que cosas así sucedan, pero en vez de eso, ríe.

Es una risa alegre y transparente, de alguien que comprende por experiencia propia que los besos robados no significan nada si no se aceptan.

Él también ríe, porque ella se ríe de él, con él, por él…, pero sobre todo, Ren ríe con el alivio de tenerla a su lado, intacta, viva…

Pero al final las risas mueren, se apagan.

Solo las miradas y el silencio los separan. Una mano audaz se alza en una caricia, suave, tentativa, como si temiera romperla. Ella cierra los ojos y aguarda.

Y él, maldita sea, se atreve a soñar, se atreve a creer que es verdad que ella puede amarlo a pesar de sus sombras.

Entonces sucede…

Y el beso es anhelo, es perdón y olvido… Es un puente que salva abismos de vidas rotas, de secretos y de miedos…

El beso es una promesa.

Es su nuevo principio.


	12. Típico tópico

**_NOTA:_** _Este one-shot es un regalito de cumpleaños atrasadísimo para mi querida_ _ **a92**_ _. Escrito con cariño y para que te eches unas risas. ¡Abracitos a Pichón y para ti!_

* * *

 **TÍPICO TÓPICO**

Kyoko nunca ha sido de leer mucho manga. Más que nada porque se puede decir que ella no sabe lo que es el tiempo libre. Primero trabajando en el ryokan o haciéndole los deberes de la escuela a cierto insecto, y luego pluriempleada hasta la extenuación en Tokyo. Y tiempo después, cuando ya se supone que por fin era dueña de su propio tiempo, ella insistía en ayudar en el Darumaya cuando sus obligaciones Love Me o cualquiera otra de sus actividades de formación y estudios lo permitían.

La cosa es que si hubiera sabido más de mangas, como una muchacha de su edad, se hubiera dado cuenta de que se estaba comportando como la predecible protagonista de cualquier historia. ¡Demonios!, su vida entera era un manga shōjo, pero eso es otro asunto que no será debatido aquí…

El caso es que ahí estaba ella, contemplando extasiada el rostro dormido de su amadísimo y respetadísimo sempai (más de lo primero que de lo segundo) y retorciéndose de mal reprimida vergüenza y autorreproche porque quería besarlo.

Sí, sí… Kyoko quería besar al durmiente Tsuruga Ren…

No es que el pobre hombre tuviera opción a negarse, enfermo como estaba. Porque Kyoko, siempre tan servicial y (des)interesada, se había ofrecido a cuidar de él, para alegría de Yashiro, mientras lo peor de la fiebre lo dejaba fuera de combate (como aquella otra vez).

No, no… Ella jamás haría eso, nunca…

 _Eso está mal…_

No es que él ayudara mucho por evitar las emociones que suscitaba en ella, y que por nuevas e inexploradas desconcertaban a Kyoko. Es que en cuanto habían entrado por la puerta de su apartamento, el hombre había empezado a quitarse la ropa, febril y caliente (sí, caliente, pero no en ese sentido… Bueno, también…), y anduvo a trompicones chocándose con las paredes mientras sus prendas acababan en el suelo y una ruborizada y preocupada Kyoko iba detrás recogiéndolas y rogando a los dioses para que le permitieran llegar a la cama antes de quedar inconsciente. Si Kyoko rogaba por ella o por él, no les quedó muy claro a los dioses: el chico casi se mata al quitarse los pantalones, y una vez más la muchacha alcanzó a ver parte de su indudablemente perfecta anatomía… Cielos, ¿cuánta perfección desnuda pueden soportar sus ojos vírgenes?

 _Esto está mal…_

Claro que estaba mal… ¿Pero podrías reprochárselo? Es que robarle un beso _así_ , quizás fuera la única manera… Los dioses (muy ocupados hoy, por lo que parece…) saben que no había forma humana de que un hombre como él —un playboy— la encontrara tan interesante como para molestarse en besarla ni de broma…

Pero a pesar de todo, el mero hecho de pensarlo siquiera sigue una siendo tamaña desvergüenza por su parte… ¡Como si no hubiera ya suficientes ladrones de besos en el mundo!

Bueno, volviendo al tópico, Kyoko velaba el sueño inquieto de Ren… Pudorosamente cubierto con una sábana —por fin—, y la piel velada por una fina capa de transpiración, Kyoko cambiaba el paño húmedo de su frente. Los labios entreabiertos y esa expresión de tormento febril fueron demasiado para ella…

Ah, cómo quisiera ella apaciguar los demonios que atormentan a Tsuruga-san…

Y eso terminó de decidirla… Si aquel primer beso que le concedió a un príncipe de las hadas rompió una maldición de años, quizás…, quizás otro beso suyo podría traerle también algo de paz a Tsuruga-san…

Bueh, así que sí… ¿Por qué no? Un piquito, nada más… Como aquel beso chiquitito que le dio a Corn… Solo un roce, pequeño, pero poderoso… Un beso robado que ella atesoraría en su memoria y que ella habría otorgado por propia voluntad y con el deseo y la magia de su corazón…

Motivos egoístas aparte, porque Kyoko no olvida que esto sigue estando _muy mal…_

Con un suspiro, se humedeció los labios y se inclinó sobre él. Ella sintió su respiración algo agitada y cerró los ojos.

Y lo besó.

Intenso, turbador, excitante, el sentir otros labios… Y de alguna retorcida manera, familiar…

Y como en el típico tópico, justo cuando Kyoko dejaba su boca, él se remueve bajo ella y su torso se alza, con fuerzas sacadas de quién sabe dónde, mientras su mano acuna su mejilla con delicada firmeza, y él reanuda el beso. ¡¿Qué?! Ella, paralizada por la sorpresa de verse descubierta, ¡y besada!, apoya las manos en el colchón y no tarda más de un segundo en responder al beso.

Hay algo de íntima magia en un beso compartido. Como un hambre del otro, de aprenderlo todo, como un ansia de rendición y entrega, o un anhelo de saber que dos pueden llegar a ser uno…

Él se demora en su boca, saboreándola, recreándose en la tersura de sus labios y el olor de su piel, con el corazón a mil mientras sus lenguas se enredan. Porque Kyoko, en sus sueños, siempre le devuelve el beso con la misma pasión.

Pero al final, el beso termina.

—Kyoko... —susurra él, sin honoríficos ni nada, los ojos nublados por la fiebre y el amor, antes de desplomarse sobre la cama.

Y para pasmo de Kyoko, que aún no recobraba el aliento ni la cordura, volvió a dormirse...

* * *

Un par de días después, era Tsuruga Ren quien visitaba a una enfermita Kyoko en el Darumaya. Él quería pensar que el rubor escandaloso de sus mejillas se debía no solo a la fiebre.

—Has enfermado por cuidar de mí, Mogami-san, lo lamento tanto... —le dijo él, con tanta dulzura, que Kyoko casi se derrite—. Y te lo agradezco.

—No ha sido por eso, Tsuruga-san —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él, suspicaz, y algo brilló en sus ojos que hizo que a Kyoko le saltaran las alarmas a través de la bruma de la fiebre.

—¡NADA!

—¿Qué significa nada, Mogami-san? —insistía él.

—Nada en absoluto, Tsuruga-san... —se apresuró a responder ella, con las mejillas (más) encendidas, y agitando las manos velozmente, tratando de resultar convincente.

Y fallando miserablemente.

—No te creo —dijo él, con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiando de ella (y con toda razón).

Kyoko tragó saliva.

—¿Mogami-san? —insistió él. Y por su memoria pasó el recuerdo borroso de un beso que quizás (solo quizás) pudo no haber sido un sueño…

Pero Kyoko ya corría...

—¡Tendrás que volver en algún momento! —le gritó él por el hueco de la escalera—. ¡VAS EN PIJAMA!


End file.
